


Strange Attire

by FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry



Category: The Batman (Cartoon), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alien Sex, All Character are 18+, Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Gay, Gay Couple, Gay Sex, Living Together, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Yaoi, behavior changes, revealing clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry/pseuds/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry
Summary: Detective Jones's biggest investigation is that of his college boyfriend Wally West, who has been acting differently and Jon is determined to figure out why.





	Strange Attire

 

 

**Strange Attire**

_Kid Flash, Wally, (Young Justice) X Detective, Jon Jones (The Batman: The Joining prt1)_

Detective Jon Jones was having his morning coffee, waiting for his younger lover, Wally West, to wake up. Wally was a college student, having a vague idea of what he wanted to be.

Jon has known Wally for three years and hooked up a year in, since Wally was eighteen and really wanted to move out. Jon took the boy in but he had to get a job or go to college, or both if he wanted; though Wally was kinda lazy so that last one was not gonna happen.

Jon used to live in a motel, but when Wally, two years ago, asked if they could live together; he started saving more than usually and looking for a better flat.

Eventually he found a nice place and he checked it in with Wally, since it was a single bedroom and they just started dating. Wally eagerly agreed and prepared for the moving day, his parents helped him out, by giving him a TV, a couch and a few other things.

When the day came Wally's dad helped them out with the move, by hiring a moving truck, driving Wally to his new home and even helped with the unloading. However, Jon and Wally hid the fact that it was a one bedroom as long and once the heavy stuff was in the apartment they said good bye to Mr. West, until he offered to buy them lunch.

It took a half year to finish everything and get settled while doing their normal day tasks, work/college.

Things have been going great up until about three months ago, where Wally was acting a bit out of character. Jon tried bringing it up but Wally didn't give him much of an answer.

Regardless, Jon liked to say a few words before he had to leave for work and Wally for college.

The bedroom door opened and Wally walked out, rubbing his red hair. Jon watched him as he had his eyes closed while he stood in the doorway scratching his stomach. Wally opened his eyes to see Jon staring at him behind his newspaper.

"Good morning?"- Wally, still a bit sleepy.

"Come sit, I have to go soon." Jon went back to his newspaper, while Wally stretched out his form. He looked up went he felt Wally's arms around his shoulders.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just been working on this case for a week. Just want to make sure I don't miss anything. How's college life?"

"It's fine, I guess...are you gonna be working late again?" Wally asked as he went to the kitchen. Jon noted that he had his pants pulled down a bit and was showing some skin.

"Probably, but I can't really say."

"...ok.." Wally, somewhat quietly, as he looked at the food Jon had prepared for him.

"How are your classes?"

"...cool...I guess.."

"Is anyone giving you any trouble?"

"Are you my dad or my boyfriend?"

"Right now? Both. Sooo.."

"Don't worry _dad_ ~ I'm fine." Wally teased, coming back with a heated plate of food. Jon glanced up as Wally sat down, even in the front his pants were lower than they should be; exposing the orange crown above his crotch.

Wally sat down and began eating, glancing at Jon quite often. Eventually, Jon lost interest in the paper and put it down, noticing the Wally was looking at him.

"You ok Wally?" Jon folding his arms and leaning in as he watched Wally.

"Yeah I'm-" Jon's phone range and he checked it before answering. Wally sighed as Jon got his coat and hat before giving him a small kiss and speed walked out of the apartment.

Jon went to work, trying to piece all of the pieces, of a murder, together so they can send the right person to prison. He could feel like it was all in front of him especially since one of the suspects just returned to Gotham, unaware of what has transpired.

Jon didn't really believe that particular person did it but he would like to get a different version of the story and that could shed some light on what he's missing.

Luckily he got to interview the suspect and was able to fill some of the pot holes, along with a question he didn't have. All in all, it was a good day, there was a killer behind bars and the day was almost done, meaning he'd get to see his love once again. Jon was just helping a fellow detective when he got a call from Wally.

"Hey Wally, is everything ok?" Jon held the phone away from his mouth as he told the other detective one more detail before heading out. "I'm sorry Wally what was the last part? I had to help a colleague."

"I'm coming home a bit late, gonna hang with Dick and his friends."

"Oh ok well don't stay out too late, I do want to see you~"

"You too~"

"Alright have fun and call me if you need me."

"Ok _dad_..I'll see you later."

"Alright. I love you."

"You too big guy~" Jon smiled as he hung up, he probably should have told Wally that he wasn't working late but it's fine, Wally probably should have some time to hang with his friends.

Jon went home, stretching out, after taking off his extra layers: hat, brown trench coat and his shoes. He retired to his room and closed the door so he could relax in his natural form.

Jon and Wally usually told each other everything but there was one secret that Jon was keeping from Wally, that he was a Martian. Jon wanted to tell him once they moved in together but then he thought about all the repercussions so he decided that he would wait until Wally was older.

They had a system based on trust and respect, knowing that sometimes one might keep a secret from the other but it shouldn't be anything important, those, they should share and try to help if they can. Which was why Jon is pushing Wally, he doesn't know if there's a life changing thing or just a fad, either way Wally hasn't told him directly.

Well Wally got home about an hour later than Jon thought and normally he'd be fine with it but it was how he returned, naked.

Jon's eyes were wide as Wally was blushing. Wally stood at the doorway with his hands over his crotch, avoiding Jon's eyes. Jon instantly pulled him in and slammed the door, Wally was in a strong embrace within seconds.

"Oh my god, Wally, are you ok?! What happened? Don't worry who ever did this to you-"

"It's ok Jon, I wasn't..ya know.. I'm fine.."

"No it's **not** ok! I'll see to it that you won't ever be...bothered again, now let me see the damage."

Wally blushed brighter as Jon put his arms at his sides and observed the front before turning him around to scan the back. Jon puts his hands on Wally's rear cheeks before parting them, making sure to scan every inch. Wally yelped in surprise and his blush only deepened.

"Well you don't have any signs of being assaulted...but still what happened?"

"I lost my clothes..." Wally tries to keep eye contact but he was a bit nervous, being naked in front Jon, wasn't all that common.

"How?"

"I don't remember.."

"Wally, please tell me, give me something."

"It was an accident..."

"You're giving me a heart attack.. What happened to you? Did that friend of yours do this?"

"No."

"Wally, what if something happened to you?... -sigh- ...fine ok just please Go put something on ok?"

"Ok.." Wally nodded as he went into his shared room and soon came out in red underwear that clung to his form. Jon sighed, he was getting more worried as the days passed, only now it was times three.

Wally could get in some serious trouble aside from the law, people could take advantage of him and he'd never live with himself if that happened. Jon had a hand travel through his hair, repeating to himself that Wally was fine, not harmed in anyway.

Jon sat on the couch rubbing his forehead when Wally joined him and placed one hand on his leg, then the other on his shoulder.

"I love you.." Wally placed a kiss on Jon's cheek.

"I love you too but please be more careful, I've seen what people have done to each other, I'd never want that, not any of it, to ever EVER happen to you. Please be more careful."

"Ok...wanna watch a movie?"

"Ok..I thought you were going to put clothes on?"

"I'm in underwear."

"-sigh- alright, guess that's fine, you are home after all.." Jon glanced at Wally, who seemed glued onto him. When Jon reached for the remote, He jumped from having his rear rubbed. "Wally? What are you doing?"

" _Nothing right apparently._ " Wally, whispered to himself as planted himself in his seat with his arms and legs crossed.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Wally."

"Don't worry about it...let's just find a movie.." Jon could tell that Wally was a bit irritated.

"Wally..."

"Don't worry, I'll find one." Wally took the remote and began the search.

"Alright..just excuse me for a bit." Jon went outside to the hallway and made a call to his friend, Bruce Wayne. The two talked for a bit before going back inside and joining Wally who moves to the bedroom.

"What was that about?"-Wally looking up, curiously.

"I was inviting a friend over for dinner tomorrow night, you remember Bruce Wayne?"

"The rich guy?"

"The very one."

"Neat..do I have to wear a suit?"

"No but much more than just your underwear."

"..duh I only want you to see me like this..." Jon took a deep breath as he looked into Wally's innocent eyes.

"What movie are we watching?"

"Hmmm...it's that new horror movie that's all the rage.."

"Delightful..." Jon silently watched the movie, not paying attention, as Wally cowered and buried his head in Jon's shoulder. Jon glanced down at the scared Wally, they've been fighting much more often, but Wally hardly seemed effected, he'd bounce right back to hug him; guess he could admire that.

Jon pulled Wally into a strong hug, he could never not love this headache, so innocent but so crazy.

Wally cooed as he wrapped himself around Jon, who smiled down at the young man, how could he stay mad when Wally does something so cute?

"Wally?..."

"Hm?"

"What is going on?"

"Well the killer or -ers, have like trapped these people in the factory-"

"I mean with us..."

"Oh uhhmm I... don't... know?..."

"Well you do know that you're acting differently then you were last year..."

"What? Ok what is this really about? Me acting differently? I'm a teenager I tend to do that, puberty is still a pretty big role in my life."

"I suppose but the way you've been dressing..."

"...if this is about coming home naked, that wasn't my intention... _not even my idea.._ "

"I believe you but I would still like to know what happened...but I'm referring to your regular basis attire ...it's unpresentable.."

"What's that mean?"

"It's means that you shouldn't be trying to look like a degenerate.. nothing good can come out of it."

"...apparently." Wally gets up and walks out of the room.

"Wally..Wally come back I didn't mean to offend you." Jon gets out of bed and goes to the living room to find Wally on the couch with his back turned to him. "Wally..."

"Leave me alone."

"Oh Wally, I'm sorry. Come back to bed, it's gonna be cold tonight I don't want you to be cold."

"Why not? All I am is a de-gen-er-ate."

"Wally that's not what I meant, now please come back to bed. I won't bring it up again."

"No just leave me alone."

"I'm sorry..."

"..."

"-sigh- please come back if you get cold...I'll leave the movie on so you can at least figure out how it ends.." Jon went over to Wally and planted a kiss on his cheek before he went back into his room, leaving the door open.

Jon climbed into bed and figured that once Wally forgave him that he'd never bring it up again, it always ends the same anyway. He says something somewhat insulting and Wally takes it personally, even though he'd never called Wally such things, he still takes offense, he'll never fully understand him.

Jon really was more worried about Wally, in his underwear on a cold night, he knew Wally was gonna stay out there for the whole night; brave the cold just to show him how he feels.

Late in the night, all the lights were out but Jon was still awake and he could hear Wally shivering for the last hour and he couldn't take it. Jon took the large blanket off the bed and covered Wally in it, then went back to the bed and fell asleep easily; he didn't mind the cold and now Wally could be warm so it was a win-win.

The next morning, Jon woke up and made breakfast then went to get the paper. He checked on Wally, who was still asleep and surrounded by the covers. Jon smiled as he rubbed Wally's cheek. He ate his breakfast as he read the latest news.

Eventually, Wally woke up and when he registered the new day, he got dressed and headed out before Jon could stop him for breakfast. However, Jon did notice one thing, he wasn't wear any underwear.

Wally was going to college without the full deck of clothes but Jon can't control him, the more he tries to the more Wally resents him. So he's very glad that Bruce agreed to come over and help him figure out what's been with him lately, Bruce has a set of boys and somehow can manage it all.

Jon went about his day, being a bit distracted with the many ways Wally could come home; he could be dropped off by police or arrive beaten and broken or violated, Jon hated all those ideas but they haunted him throughout the day, especially that last one. The thought of Wally being forced to endure things no one should have to endure, was just tearing at his mind because he felt responsible. If he could just put away how he felt about his attire and just compliment the young man he could've change into more professional clothes. But then again as Wally said, he was a teen and teens change, hell people change all the time maybe not as drastically but they do change because new things keep happening. Jon sighed, he shouldn't have been such a heckler now there's a higher chance of Wally arriving at his door completely ruined, the thoughts; the visuals; they were tormenting him so.

Soon the work day was over, Jon had tried to call Wally but it immediately was hung up. Jon tried again on his way home but the same thing happened but he was relieved that as he was making dinner, Wally came home.

"Ok I know you're still mad at me but please just tell me that nothing happened, no body touched you in.. certain places or did things to you."

"I'm fine.." Wally growled.

"Thank you, ...how was your day?"

"Robbed a store and graffitied it too..." Wally walked back to the bedroom as Jon sighed.

"...Just remember that Bruce is coming over."

"You should date him, he's rich and smart and not a degenerate." Wally said before slamming the bedroom door.

"I don't think you're a degenerate!" Jon stated loudly but Wally didn't reply so he went back to making dinner.

An hour later, dinner was ready and Bruce arrived right on time. Jon answered the door, there stood Bruce in a black suit with a blue undershirt which that had the top two buttons unbuttoned.

"Thanks for coming Bruce, I'm really just making things worse at this point."

"Don't worry Jon, I just hope I can help." Bruce smiled as he was let in.

"Wally, our guest is here and it's dinner time, please come join us."-Jon.

After a few minutes, which Jon used to put the finishing touches on the kitchen table, Wally came out of the bedroom.

"Wally West, it's been a while, how have you been?"

"Better, how have you been?"-Wally says taking his seat at the table.

"Pretty good, how old are you now?"

"Nineteen gonna be twenty pretty soon."

"You're getting old~"

"What? No, you're old."

"I am old, I'm actually sixty-five."

"That explains the suit~"

"Hmmm~, so how's college?"

"It's pretty cool, don't have everyone nagging on me, well.. least not at school.."

"Is there something wrong with you and Jon?"

"..I don't want to talk about it.."

"What if we go for a walk? Jon won't over hear it."

"You're his best friend, you're just gonna tell him anyway."

"Well that's true but I'm your friend too, all I want to do is help plus how's doing it _your way_ working out for ya? Let me help. Just talk to me."

"….Fine, lets go for a walk." Wally had his arms crossed as he walked by Bruce, who observed his backside.

"Umm you sure you want to go outside like that?"

"I went to school like this, I'm pretty sure a small walk won't hurt." Wally was unable to retain some of the venom in his voice as he spoke. Bruce put his hands up defensively as he took a closer look at Wally, noting that he was only wear the jacket, pants and shoes.

"It's fine by me, I'm not your dad, but isn't it uncomfortable?" Bruce put his hands down as he glanced over at Jon, who was sitting in one of the tree kitchen chairs.

"Eehhh, the breeze feels nice." Wally said as he opened the door and leaned his back against it, motioning Bruce to come over.

"Alright but can I ask why? Despite what you say, it doesn't look all that comfortable."

"I'll tell you on our walk, now come on, I'm actually getting pretty hungry." Wally walked out of the apartment as Bruce stopped at the kitchen doorway.

"Thank you for doing this Bruce."-Jon said as he gave Bruce a smile.

"No problem, I get to help two people at once~ and if that doesn't work, free food~" Bruce went after Wally, closing the door behind him.

Bruce found Wally waiting for him by the main doors.

"So did Jon tell you anything?"

"He told me that you've been acting but mostly dressing differently.."

"I'm a teenager, I'm always changing." Wally said as he walked outside with Bruce next to him.

"Yes that's true but I think it's more than that."

"...what do you mean?.."

"Well I don't mean to profile but I'd say you want attention, maybe even sexual attention. A boy your age who has someone to deeply love, the thought of it has bound to happen at some point." Wally didn't say anything as he blushed and looked around at the people paying him no mind. "Least that's what I think, am I wrong in thinking that you want Jon to have sex with you?"

"No...I was hoping that since he's a detective he'd figure it out but he just turned into my dad, figuratively..my dad doesn't care that much about what I wear."

"I see, well he, meaning Jon, being a CSI, has seen many scenarios where people have suffered horrible things because a selected few can't control their impulses. He cares for you deeply, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I didn't really think of that, I just wanted to look hot."

"You do, why do you think he's so worried~?"

"Ah-Oh eheh~ thanks Bruce."

"My pleasure, next time try talking a bit more. Communication is far more important."

"Yeah, probably a good idea, we were so good I figured he'd just catch on. Oh well let's head back."

Jon was going over the latest case he had, not putting too much thought into it as he didn't want to get absorbed by it.

There was a knock on the door, Jon answered and found Wally standing there.

"Where's Bruce?"- Jon asks, not spotting the billionaire anywhere.

"He had something to do, he says he's sorry but next time he'll have us over."

"That's fine, so umm did things go well?"

"I dressed this way for you."

"What?"

"I was trying to be sexy..."

"Ohhh Wally, you are sexy. And I'm sorry for hounding you about it, I was just-"

"I know, I forgive you, but still, I've wanted to have sex with you for like a year now."

"Then after dinner~ we can have sex all night if you want~"

Wally smiled as he sat down, across from Jon and the two began eating. Wally was blushing throughout the meal, excited and eager to finally go all the way with the one he loved most.

Jon had a smile on his face, he overreacted and kept that in mind for the next time Wally acts oddly. As for now he started to ponder Wally and sexy, he obviously loved his Wally but he never had the urge to have sex with him. He hashowever thought about it happening in the future, regardless it was bound to come up at some point.

"Wanna do it now?"-Jon looked up at Wally, who had a surprised look.

"In the middle of dinner? A-are you sure?"

"Yeah why not? You've waited a year for it and it's not like I haven't had those same thoughts, come on let's go to the bedroom." Jon got up and was quickly followed by a very giddy Wally. Seeing him so excited brought a large smile to Jon's face as he walked to the bedroom. 

Jon turned on the light and watched Wally jump on the bed. Jon closed the door while Wally took his shoes off. He walked over to Wally, unbuttoning his shirt as Wally watched.

"C-can I do it?" Wally said as he reached for Jon's shirt.

"Go ahead." Jon watched as Wally unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, then had his hands glide along his form. Jon felt some pride swell inside him as Wally became fascinated with his body. "Like what you see, Wally~?"

"Eheh~" Wally blushed and rubbed the back of his head as he looked to the side.

"My turn~" Jon's hand went down and unzipped Wally's jacket, exposing Wally's smooth skin. Jon placed a hand on Wally's chest as he took his seat next to him. Jon had a bent knee on the bed and his other foot was on the floor as he played with Wally.

Wally cooed and leaned back, using his arms for support as Jon rubbed his chest. Wally sighed, parting his legs as Jon continued to rub his chest.

Jon watched Wally's chest move with his hand before having it go down to latch on to Wally's crotch. Wally opened his eyes and watched as Jon groped him then freed his organ.

Wally raised his lower half and Jon slid the denim pants down to the floor. Wally wrapped an arm around Jon's waist as the detective rubbed his package. Wally moaned and his cock grew from the teasing. He let out a gasp when Jon gripped it, tightly, in his hand.

Jon locked lips with Wally as he started to stroke him, playing with the lad's tongue. Wally moaned as he leaned into the kiss, invading Jon's mouth and taking full advantage.

Jon closed his eyes as his grip on Wally's cock tightened, the organ throbbed angrily, trying to breathe, but was powerless to stop the quickened strokes.

"Ahh fuck~" Wally panted as he tried to catch his breath. Jon kept his eyes closed and kissed his boyfriend's neck.

Wally lidded his eyes, checking out the action Jon was giving to his pulsating cock. Wally took his hands back and rubbed his chest before trailing down to Jon's hand.

Jon opened his eyes and watched as Wally held his hand and gave it strong thrusts. Jon smiled as he watched Wally thrust into it.

"Perhaps you'd like something a bit more pleasurable~?"

Wally panted heavily, his hands were trembling from the rush he had but he let Jon take his hand back. Jon smiled as he took off his shirt and got on his knees. Wally gave a long moan as Jon took his organ into his mouth and slowly bobbed up and down.

Wally continued to moan as he couldn't believe the amount of pleasure Jon was giving him, he wanted more but also wanted to lay back and let Jon do his thing.

Wally placed a hand on Jon's head, watching him with one eye closed as the pleasure stockpiled. Jon took it upon himself to take off the jeans around Wally's ankles. With those out of the way, Wally took a wider stance and Jon put his arms around Wally's waist, burying his nose in Wally's orange nest.

Wally gasped as he bent his legs inward, clenching his teeth as Jon reached the base of his cock. Wally clench Jon's brown hair in his hands as he tried not to thrust wildly in Jon's face. Jon moaned around the twitching member before looking up at his Wally, who was completely red and was watching his every move.

With a loud cry of pleasure Wally loaded Jon's mouth with his seed, bucking his hips with each spurt. Jon's eyes widened as Wally fired his load but he acted fast and drank every bit of it. Even after his orgasm was over Wally still held Jon's head between his legs. Eventually, Jon just pulled off, and smirked as he looked up at Wally.

"How was that?" Jon asked wiping his mouth as Wally panted heavily.

"A-am-maz-"

"Worth the wait~?"

"Y-yeah-ah." Wally panted as Jon stood up and took off his pants then his underwear. Wally panted as Jon approached him. Jon put his hands on either side of his lover and Wally leaned back until he was laying on his back.

Jon smiled down at Wally before he locked lips with him again, both of them enjoying the taste of the other.

Wally wrapped his arms around Jon, who did the same to Wally. The kiss didn't last long but there were many of them, neither Jon nor Wally wanted to let the other go for the time being.

As he kissed Wally, Jon took the lad's hands and pinned them above him his head. Jon turned so he was on his side, still receiving and delivering love. Wally, who was still on his back, didn't struggle he just tried to keep the kissing frenzy going.

Jon put Wally's hands together, using one hand to pin the both of them, allowing his other hand to rub the smooth flesh. Wally squirmed trying to get closer to Jon as it was starting to get cold.

Jon kissed Wally's freckled cheeks, before aim for the full lips of his lover. Wally pulled away before he locked lips and told Jon that it was getting cold. Jon placed a kiss on Wally's cheek before getting off of him, then motioned Wally to follow suit.

Wally got out of bed, pressing himself against Jon's built body and hugged him. Jon had a hand around Wally as he grabbed the thick comforter. Jon and Wally joined each other in bed with the large comforter covering them.

Wally snuggled up to Jon, who was on his side and rubbed Wally's back. Wally raised a leg and rested it on top of Jon's. Jon's hand went down and gripped the lower cheeks, kissing Wally as he did so.

Wally had his arms around Jon's neck, kissing him again as he rubs his hips with Jon's. Jon rolled on to his back, having both of his hands mess around with Wally's ass, as the lad pulled away and moaned.

"Flip over we can both pleasure each other."-Jon looking at his devoted campion.

Wally nodded then turned around so he had Jon's crotch in his face and Jon had his. Wally gasped as Jon didn't waste any time, taking in Wally's cock within seconds. Wally panted as he looked down at Jon's member, he gently held the flaccid organ in his hand before wrapping his lips around it.

Wally slowly bobbed his head on the organ, then let it slide out and started licking it. Wally lifted it to lick the balls underneath. He took his time, not wanting to do anything wrong as he dragged his tongue along the sack.

Jon moaned, having one hand around Wally's waist and letting the other trail down to his head. Wally sucked on one of the orbs, savoring the taste. Jon moaned and pulled off of Wally's cock, panting as Wally pleasured him.

Jon rubbed Wally's head before moving it slightly, so his cock rubbed along Wally's lips.

"Give it the same treatment ok~? I'll be using it soon~"

Wally opened his mouth and sucked on the cock, bobbing his head. Jon took his hand back and moved back until he had his back along the wall. Jon spread Wally's cheeks and dabbed the exposed flesh with his tongue.

Wally moaned as he experienced the new pleasurable sensation. He slowed his pace, moaning as his head bobbed at a relaxing speed. Jon's tongue stretched out to tease the center, it pressed against the tight entrance before licking the small ring.

Jon pushed his tongue in, making Wally jolt in shock. Wally pulled off of Jon's cock, panting as he stroked it. Wally moaned as Jon pulled his hips back, getting his tongue further in.

"Oh Jon~" Wally pulled one of Jon's legs up and hugged it as he moaned. Jon eventually pulled off Wally, he got on his knees with Wally on all fours. Jon positioned himself behind his lover and slowly entered him. Wally silently gasped, with wide eyes, as Jon filled his hole.

Wally trembled as Jon made sure to get every inch inside, then he leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek before starting the real fun. Wally's grip on the bed tighten as Jon, who was draped over him, thrusted in and out, taking his time but never stopping.

Jon wrapped his arms around Wally's stomach; holding him, feeling their bodies meld together in heated passion. Wally had his eyes lidded one second and closed the next, he didn't want to miss anything but it felt great to just let it happen.

Jon, on the other hand, had his eyes completely closed, moaning with Wally. Jon thrusted faster, tightening his hold on Wally as well as pulling his top half off the bed. Wally was on his knees, sitting up right with his arms on Jon's. Jon rubbed his cheek against Wally's before lightly biting his ear.

Wally groaned slightly, he gave up trying to pay attention to anything aside from the here and now. Wally's hands went down to Jon's waist, squeezing the thick thighs as they slapped against his.

Jon's hand went down to Wally's cock, which was throbbing in the cold air, stroking it in time with his thrust as the other held Wally in place. While moaning at the new pleasure, Wally opened his eyes, he leaned his head back as his tongue hung off to the side.

Jon leaned forward, forcing Wally to lay on his stomach, he panted as he firmly planted his cock inside his boy. Wally let out a low moan and Jon sat up, opening his eyes to catch himself the reflection of the TV, he was in his true form. However, Jon didn't think to stop, the thought couldn't enter his mind even if he wanted it to.

Jon placed a foot next to Wally's hips, then took his hardened member out and watched it twitch in desire before plunging it back into Wally. Wally let out a very satisfied moan as he Jon repeated the action several times.

Jon placed his hands on Wally's cute cheeks then pushed them together and entered his lover again, moaning at the tightness. While still inside his lover, Jon held Wally close to his body and gave him a few strong thrusts.

Wally moaned loudly as he arched his back, eagerly accepting it. In the heat of passion Jon pulled out again and this time sat down, against the wall, with his legs wide open. Jon smirked as he told Wally to back up and sit in his lap.

Wally panted and crawled backwards on his fours before struggling to get up. Wally got in a squatting position, having one hand in front of him and the other spreading his cheeks.

Jon gave Wally a hand, holding his hips and aligning his cock with Wally's entrance. Wally moaned as he was once again filled with Jon's member.

Wally had one hand on his knee and the other on his cock as he bounced on the organ inside of him. Wally panted as he grinded against Jon's cock before bouncing on it again.

Jon moaned, closing his eyes as his hands went up Wally's back. At first they started rubbing the lovely flesh but once they reached the shoulders, they firmly planted Wally on his green pole.

Wally let out a shaky moan as Jon was deep inside him, though soon Jon gave quick powerful thrusts that brought him to a newer level of pleasure.

Wally gritted his teeth before moaning loudly and spraying his seed over the comforter. Jon moaned as Wally's internal walls clenched around his cock, but he didn't slow down at the tightened ring instead he sat up and gave his lover the ride of a life time.

Both men were in the squatting position as Jon wrapped his arms around Wally, before cumming inside him. Jon let out a loud moan that swallowed Wally's, as his juices filled the lad.

The lovers panted together before falling back and taking some time to recuperate. Once they caught their breath, they separated from each other, Wally moaned as Jon's seed leaked out.

Wally laid down next to Jon, with an arm over his eyes, still panting slightly. Jon smirked and went under the covers to suck on Wally's beautiful cock.

Wally gave a sharp moan as Jon bobbed his head on his cock. He rested a hand on Jon's head, assisting him. Wally began to harden so he bent his knees and thrusted into Jon's hungry mouth. Jon sucked his lover until he was at full mass once again, then he tossed the covers off of him and positioned himself over the cock, spreading his own cheeks.

Wally arched his back and let out a long moan as Jon slowly swallowed his organ. Wally removed his arm and opened his eyes to see his green lover.

"W-wait?" Wally tried to continue his thought but Jon's body swallowed up the rest of his cock.

"Yeah I'm an alien..."

"ah..cool.." Wally laid back and Jon bounced on his cock, clenching his teeth as he stroked himself. Wally's hands went up to hold Jon's waist and he started thrusting into him, panting heavily. Wally moaned out loud as he tried his best to give Jon as much pleasure as he could.

Wally thrusted as fast as he could, even though he was pretty spent. Jon moaned through his teeth before he got off of Wally and laid on his back with his legs open. Wally panted but got up and positioned himself at Jon's entrance. He moaned as he pushed onward entering his older lover and giving him light thrusts.

Jon moaned as he held his legs apart, biting his lips as Wally unknowingly got his second wind. Wally planted his arms next to Jon's sides as he thrusted faster, moaning in pleasure.

Soon Jon's seed spewed out and covered his chest, he panted heavily then he let out a long moan as Wally thrusted throughout his afterglow. It took a while but Wally eventually reached his climax once again, filling his lover with what was left in his sack.

The two held each other and fell asleep in each other's arms, avoiding any puddles they made in the bed. The following morning, Wally woke to an empty bed, he put on some underwear and walked out.

Wally yawned as he entered the living room, he stretched out his form as he slowly waited for his body to wake up.

"Morning Wally, sleep well?"-Jon, sitting on the couch with his newspaper covering his top half, lookingas human as can be.

"Ah...yeah..still tired though..how about you?"-Wally asked, half asleep and walking into the kitchen.

"I'm fine, last night was fun we should do it again."

"Sure just let me get back to normal, I'm only human." Wally pulled out some juice from the fridge and drank it straight from the can.

"Very funny."

"Huh? I don't-whatever..how's work going?" Wally walked back into the living room and walked over to Jon.

"It goes well, well as well as things go in this crazy city." Wally wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and kissed his cheek. "How's school?"

"It's fine I guess." Wally opened his lidded eyes to see Jon in his natural form. Wally silently gasped and he pulled himself away from the Martian. "You're-you're-you're green.."

"Yes, I'm a Martian." Jon flipped through another page as Wally back away into a corner.

"You're from Mars?"

"No from Venus~, yes Wally I'm from Mars." Jon folded the newspaper and stood up.

"What do you want?" Wally asked as he cowered in the corner.

"To continue our lives together." Jon walk over to Wally, wearing blue shorts.

"Are-are you gonna probe me?"

"I already did that last night~ and you did the same to me~"

"I meant with a machine."

"Are you even into that?" Jon smirked as he leaned against the couch, while Wally blushed at the thought.

"No! Least I don't think I am...what are you even doing here? Why aren't you on Mars?" Jon crossed his arms and sighed, glancing down at the ground before looking back at Wally.

"I don't really want to get in to it let's just say I'm the last of my kind.."

"That's so sad...and you're gay.."

"Well I can change my form into anything I want, even a intersexual..so I'm not that doomed.."

"Oh that's good wait is that why-"

"No I just wanted to know how it felt, you seemed to enjoy it a lot, and I was not disappointed~" Jon smiled as he noticed Wally's blush over shadow his freckles.

"So uh...when did you get here?.."

"A long long time ago."

"A long _long_ time ago how old are you?"

"Not telling~, as far as you know I'm thirty five."

"You said you were thirty two!"-Wally, getting up.

"Oh did I~? Oh well~" Jon smiled as he headed for the kitchen, with Wally following him.

"How old are you!?"

Jon smiled as he pulled out a portion of breakfast he made earlier.

"You better eat before you leave for another hard day at school."

"Jon! Come on." Wally begged as he took the food Jon handed to him. "Just cuz you're scary sexy doesn't mean-"

"Scary sexy~?"

"S-shut up!" Wally walked out of the kitchen, his blush growing strong as he walked back into his bedroom.

"Love ya Wally~ but you really should hurry don't wanna miss your bus."

Jon stood outside the kitchen door way and waited for Wally to get fully prepared. Wally growled as he handed Jon the empty plate.

"We are not done."

"Especially since you think I'm scary sexy~" Jon leaned closer to Wally, whose blush returned.

"Argh!" Wally huffed as he headed out.

"Wally?"

"...what?" Wally slightly turned his head and was met with Jon's lips on his own. Wally closes his eyes as he let Jon's tongue enter his mouth.

Jon pulled away from Wally, who seemed to have calmed down.

"I love you, Wally."

"I love you too...old man."

"I'm not that old."

"Then tell me how old you really are!"

"No~ have a fun day at school~"

"Jon!"

Jon smiled as he pushed Wally out of the door. Wally grumbled as he walked away until it dawned on him and he ran back to his room. Wally pounded on the door as he called out Jon's name. "Jon! Jon! It's Saturday! Let me back in! Joon!"

**THE END**


End file.
